The Legend Of Soul Tower
by Cyrox
Summary: Ash is chosen for a new quest, completed.
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament

The Legend of Soul Tower

Chapter 1: The Tournament

By Dr.M[][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is the first chapter in my new Pokemon saga "Legend of Soul Tower."

Ash, Misty, and Brock are making their way to Goldenrod City. But once again, they have the same problem they always have.

"Well Ash, your sense of direction has gotten us lost again!" Misty remarked.

"Hey, my sense of direction has gotten us to places! And it even saved us when we were lost!" Ash said to her.

"We would never have been lost if we didn't use it."

"That's enough you two." Brock said as he stepped between them. "We'll ask for directions from that town over there." As he said that, he pointed to a small, dark town. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's hat to get a closer look.

"Ha! I knew that was the way to Goldenrod City."

"Actually Ash, this isn't Goldenrod City." Brock said as he checked the map. "In fact, this city isn't even listed in my Johto guide."

The gang decided to go there to ask for directions and use the Pokemon Centre. After they healed their Pokemon, they noticed a group of people looking at something. So they went over to check it out.

Ash went up to one of the guys waiting around and asked him what was going on.

"They're having a tournament with a mystery prize." The Pokemon trainer said.

"Three, two, one." Misty counted.

"Well I'm entering that tournament and I'm going to win." Ash bragged.

"I knew it." Misty remarked.

Ash made his way though the crowd and up to the front where he hoped he could find someone to register him for the tournament. There he noticed an old man. with long grey hair and dark brown eyes. The man then turned to him.

"You!" he said to Ash.

"Me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I know of your accomplishments. You may enter this tournament. But be warned, only the best of the best can enter. So don't expect an easy ride."

After hearing this, cockiness filled Ash's head.

"I guess he heard about my victory in the Orange Islands, and the fact I finished in the top sixteen in the Pokemon league." Ash bragged "Well, I'm gonna be the champion of this tournament too."

"Ash, you don't know who you're up against. And that man said your playing the best of the best." Misty said to him. "Besides, he is kind of creepy."

"Creepy or not, he got me into the tournament." Ash said.

Ash, Misty, and Brock entered the arena where the tournament was to be held. When they arrived at their room, Brock read the rules of the tournament.

"It says here that sixteen trainers will compete. If you lose a battle, you're out. And you use three Pokemon for every match, but no switching until the Pokemon faints."

"Sounds Tough." Misty said.

"I won at the Orange league, so how hard can this be?" Ash asked.

"In this case, tough to say." Brock answered.

An hour later, it was time for Ash's first match. His battle was against a surfer guy. He expected the guy to use water types, so he expected to use Pikachu, Chikorita, and Bulbasaur. But he took some of his others along in case he needed them. He entered the battle arena, and Misty and Brock watched him from the stands. Then the surfer guy entered the area.

"This match is between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Dirk Waevs." An announcer said.

"You're going down man." Dirk said.

"We'll see about that. Go Chikorita!" Ash said as he released his Chikorita.

"Go Psyduck." Dirk shouted as he released a Psyduck.

"I feel sorry for that guy." Misty remarked.

"This should be easy." Ash thought. Then he commanded Chikorita to use its Vine Whip, but not to aim for the head. Chikorita nailed Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Disable." Dirk commanded. Then Chikorita wasn't able to move its vines. 

"Now use Fury Swipes." The Psyduck scratched Chikorita a few times, but Chikorita wasn't done yet.

"Chikorita use Tackle and then hit it with your Razor Leaf attack." Ash commanded. Chikorita hit the Psyduck with tackle and sent it flying. Then after a Razor Leaf, the Psyduck fainted. Ash was one point ahead of Dirk.

" Go Slowbro!" Dirk said as he sent out a Slowbro. Ash decided to stick with Chikorita.

"Chikorita use Vine Whip." Ash commanded.

"Chika." Chikorita said as it hit Slowbro. The two vines bounced off Slowbro's body.

"Slowbro, use Psychic." Dirk commanded. Ash remembered that Slowbro's take a while to react when they hear or feel something, so Ash used that time to prepare.

"Chikorita, use Tackle, then follow up with Razor Leaf."

Chikorita rammed Slowbro with Tackle, and then nailed it with Razor Leaf just as its opponent used Psychic. Both Pokemon were on the ground and stunned. Then Chikorita got up and was ready for more.

"Finish it off with another Razor Leaf."

Chikorita released its Razor Leaf just as the Slowbro got up. The attack hit and shell tailed Pokemon was knocked out. Dirk had only one more Pokemon left and it looked like he was serious.

"Go Gyarados." Dirk said as he released his final Pokemon. Ash noticed that Chikorita was too tired to fight, so he sent Pikachu out to battle.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage." Dirk commanded, then blue flames came out of Gyarados's mouth.

"Pikachu, counter with Agility." Ash commanded. Pikachu darted across the arena avoiding the attack. "Now, use it to get yourself onto Gyarados's head." Then Pikachu went so fast that it was almost invisible. Then it appeared on top of Gyarados. "Now use Thunder." Pikachu released dozens of Thunderbolts from its cheeks, it even did double damage because the Gyarados was in a pool of water that was in the centre of the arena. The Gyarados shook and shook, but Pikachu was still able to hang on. After a while, the Gyarados ran out of strength and fainted. Pikachu jumped off of the Gyarados just as the large, water dragon hit the water.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash." The referee said. Ash cheered after his first win.

To make a long story short, Ash won all the next matches up to the final match. Then he, Misty, and Brock checked out their next opponent. It was a boy named Stephen. He looked younger than Ash and he had dark, black hair, and brown eyes. Ash was in the trainer's room, trying to decide which Pokemon he should use for the next match. Then Stephen came up to him and he had a Murkrow perched upon his shoulder.

"Hi." Ash said. "So I guess you're my next challenge." But Stephen looked very serious.

"Listen!" He said. "You don't know what you're in for. The prize is too much for you to handle. You'd better lose if you know what's good for you."

"I'd never just forfeit a match. A good trainer never forfeits unless he really needs to."

"It's for your own good, LOSE!"

Then Stephen just walked off. Ash wasn't ready to give up, now he was going to try harder than ever.

The match was about to start. Before the match, Ash had talked to Professor Oak and got his Heracross, because he noticed that Stephan used Dark type Pokemon. He was sure he was ready for him. The match had started and Ash released Heracross as his first Pokemon. Then Stephen released his first Pokemon, it was a Murkrow. The two were ready for battle.

"Murkrow, use Fly." Stephen said as the Murkrow flew up high.

"Heracross, counter attack with Horn Attack." Ash commanded. Heracross flew up and aimed his horn at Murkrow. The two collided and both fell to the ground.

"Murkrow, use Faint Attack." Stephen commanded. Then the Murkrow charged at Heracross.

"Heracross, use Reversal." Then Heracross grabbed Murkrow and spun him around and threw it to the ground. Then Murkrow couldn't get up. Stephen was ready to release his second Pokemon.

"Go Houndour." Then Stephen released a Houndour.

"Heracross use Tackle." Ash commanded.

"Houndour, Flamethrower." Then a stream of fire flew from Houndour's mouth and nailed Heracross. Heracross got up, but it was in bad shape.

"Houndour, finish it off with flamethrower." Then Heracross was hit again and fainted.

"You're up Pikachu." Ash said. Then Pikachu dashed into the ring. The two Pokemon squared off in the ring. The Houndour attacked Pikachu with Flamethrower.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Agility, then use your Thunderbolt." Pikachu dodged the attack and hit Houndour, then it collapsed and Stephan called Houndour back.

"Go Gengar." Stephan said as he released his final Pokemon. "Gengar, use Confuse Ray!" Then a flash of light hit Pikachu and it couldn't see the Gengar.

"Pikachu, use Thunder." Then Pikachu zapped its thunder everywhere, but kept missing because of the Confusion.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Then a black beam shot out from Gengar's eyes and nailed Pikachu. The little yellow Pokemon was unable to battle. Ash called Pikachu back and prepared to release his final Pokemon. Meanwhile Misty and Brock were watching the match from the stands. Misty was thinking to herself at the time.

"I hope Ash knows what he's doing." She thought to herself. "He said he has a secret weapon for the ghost Pokemon on his team."

Ash got ready to release his final Pokemon for the match.

"Go Noctowl!" Ash said as he released his Noctowl. "I hope this works." He thought.

"Noctowl use foresight." Ash commanded. Then Noctowl's eyes glowed and it then the Gengar's power was weakened.

"Gengar Confuse Ray."

"Noctowl, use Foresight again, then counter with Peck attack." The Foresight beat the Confuse Ray, stunning the Gengar, then Noctowl started pecking it, and it hit because of the Foresight.

"Now Finish it off with Fly." Ash shouted. Then Noctowl flew up high and out of Gengar's reach. Then Noctowl flew down and knocked out Gengar.

"Gengar is unable to battle." The referee said. "The victory goes to Ash."

The crowd was on their feet, and Ash was celebrating his victory. But Stephan was not pleased with Ash's decision. He just stood there glaring at Ash. Then the man came up to Ash.

"Now for your prize." He said.

To Be Continued.

A/N: About the title, the Soul Tower thing will be explained in the next chapter, so don't make a review asking about it, please.

   [1]: mailto:Eegritz@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2: Hokana

The Legend of Soul Tower

Chapter 2: Hokana

By Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But Hokana, Deamontar, and Droc are Pokemon created by me. And I created Ofgan City too.

Ash followed the old man into a room that had been locked. When they entered it, they appeared in a vast emptiness of space. The man locked the door to the room and revealed his true self. He turned out to be Mewtwo and Ash was in shock.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"We've met before, but I erased your memory of that encounter. I am Mewtwo, a Pokemon created by cloning. But I'll restore your memory of the situation."

Then a big flash of blue light appeared around Ash. Tons of visions of his encounter with Mewtwo flew by. Then he remembered everything that happened.

"Mewtwo." He said after his memory had been restored. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I made this tournament to find a trainer who could help save the world. And after hearing about the time you helped Lugia restore the balance in the world, I wasn't surprised to see you winning."

"So what will I have to do?"

"This mission is even more dangerous than anything you've faced before, You will have one more test before I can tell you."

"So what is it?"

"I want you to battle a selected group of Pokemon using the Pokemon you chose in the last round."

"Ok." Ash said. Then he started off by releasing Pikachu. Then Mewtwo brought out the first Pokemon, a Charizard. Ash had trained one of those, so he knew a bit about its moves.

"I'll let you make the first move." Mewtwo said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash said. Then Pikachu shot out electricity at the Charizard. Then the Charizard blew out some flames at Pikachu. Then Ash came up with a plan.

"Pikachu." He said. "Jump onto the Charizard's back, then use a Thunder attack." Then Pikachu obeyed. The Charizard couldn't reach Pikachu, so it tried to shake him off, but Pikachu held on strong and hit it with a large Thunder. After a while, the Charizard got tired and fell to the ground, Ash won the first round.

"Very good." Mewtwo told them. "Now for your second match." Then a Venusaur came out. Ash thought Pikachu looked a little tired, and because Grass Pokemon did have an advantage over Electric types, so he let Pikachu rest and sent out Heracross. Once again, Mewtwo let him make the first move. Ash commanded a Horn Attack. Heracross bent its head down and rammed its horn into Venusaur. Venusaur shook off the attack and countered with a Razor Leaf. The attack hit Heracross, but Heracross shook it off and continued to pulverize Venusaur with Horn Attack. Then Ash commanded a Take Down, then Heracross charged into Venusaur and knocked it out.

"Good job, now if you can beat this last one, I'll know you are ready." Then Mewtwo released the final Pokemon, a Blastoise. Ash looked at Pikachu and found that the little Pokemon was still tired after the battle with Charizard, but Ash didn't want to use Noctowl until the Blastoise had done some fighting and used up some of its strength, so he stuck with Heracross for now.

"Heracross, Mega Horn." Ash commanded. Then Heracross charged its horn right into the Blastoise, but it used Withdraw and blocked the attack. Ash tried some more Horn Attacks, but the Blastoise used Withdraw on it. Then the Blastoise used a Water Gun and knocked out Heracross. Ash called his Pokemon back and sent out Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use a Thunder Attack." Ash commanded. Then Pikachu hit the Blastoise with a large Thunder Blast. The Blastoise was in pain, until it used Withdraw. Then Pikachu stoped.

"Use Agility combined with Thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Then Pikachu ran around Blastoise and blasted it with repeated Thunderbolts, then Blastoise used Rapid Spin and knocked Pikachu away. Pikachu got back up, and used one last Thunderbolt. It hit Blastoise, but took the last bit of strength from Pikachu and caused him to faint. Ash ran out into the field and picked up Pikachu.

"Good work Pikachu." Ash said. "Go Noctowl!" Then he released Noctowl. "Noctowl use Foresight." Then Noctowl's eyes started to glow and beams of light came out of them and hit the Blastoise. The Blastoise then became Confused and started blasting Water Gun blindly into the Air. Ash commanded Take Down and after three hits, the Blastoise fainted.

"Well Done." Mewtwo said. "You have proven yourself worthy for this mission."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"First you must know about this legend. Now there's this place called Soul Tower, and the guardian of the place is known as Hokana, the sixth legendary bird Pokemon. Now if a Ghost Pokemon has a good heart, they are allowed to roam the planet freely, but if they're filled with evil, they are imprisoned in Soul Tower, and if they try to escape, they are stopped by Hokana. But two of the most dangerous Ghost Pokemon have somehow defeated the guardian and have taken over Soul Tower. The two Pokemon are known as Droc, the only Pokemon in the world who can increase and decrease his size, and Deamontar, one of the most powerful and dangerous Pokemon alive. And with your help, I'll be able to defeat him."

"Got it."

"But first I want you to go to Soul Tower and destroy the power source of the two Pokemon. Then we may be able to defeat them. But you must tell nobody about this, not even your friends. They can never know about it for I fear Droc. I don't know much about him, but before he was locked away in Soul Tower, he would steal the life energy from humans to get power."

"I understand." Ash said.

"Now I will return you to the arena, and you must go to Ofgan City, it's also a popular vacation spot, so anyone else with you won't know what you're up to."

"Yes. Come on Pikachu." Ash said. Then a door appeared and Ash went through it, then he found himself back in the stadium.

To Be Continued.


	3. Stephan's Legends

The Legend of Soul Tower

Chapter 3: Stephen's Legends

By Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I created Stephen, Deamontar, and Droc and Ofgan City.

Ash returned to the stadium and found Misty and Brock waiting for him.

"So what's the prize?" Misty asked.

"We get a trip to Ofgan City, and we can visit their spas for free." Ash said.

"According to this, Ofgan City is a popular vacation spot." Brock said. Then Misty started imagining all the spas she planned to visit and Brock started imagining all the girls he'd meet. But Ash had more on his mind, he had to investigate Soul Tower and find out more on Deamontar and Droc. He turned to Stephan, who wasn't very pleased with his decision on winning the tournament.

"You don't deserve the prize." Stephan said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You think you know what's ahead, but let me tell you something, you haven't got a clue."

"He must know!" Ash thought.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but Ash won the tournament fair and square!" Misty yelled.

"I think I'll handle this." Ash said to her. Then he took Stephan to a further part of the stadium. Misty just looked puzzled at Ash. She knew that normally when somebody said that, he'd flip out and tell the guy how good a trainer he is. But all he did was take the guy away and it didn't look like he wanted her and Brock to follow them.

Ash found a spot outside the arena and started talking to Stephan. "Listen." He said. "This fight isn't their's, we can't let them know the real reason I'm going there."

"This fight isn't yours ether." Stephan said. "You don't know the truth about Deamontar and Droc."

"What is the truth?"

"I guess I'll tell you their origans. Deamontar first appeared over a thousand years. He was a monster who destroyed villages and terrorised people, and because he was a ghost Pokemon, many strong Pokemon attacks didn't even harm him. Then Hokana was seen for the first time. The ghostly bird battled Deamontar and captured the Pokemon. Then Deamontar was locked away in a tower, which then was called Soul Tower."

"But what about Droc?"

"I was getting to him." Stephan answered. "Now there was no Pokemon in the world that's as dangerous as Droc. He was created twenty years ago as an experiment to create the strongest Pokemon. It was the same project that created Mewtwo. And like that experiment, he was a nightmare. His power was so great that he caused chaos everywhere he could. And because he could change his size, nobody was able to keep up with him. Then the second sighting of Hokana happened. The ghostly bird returned to battle Droc. The battle was intense, but after a few Shadow Balls, Hokana won and imprisoned Droc in the tower."

"But how did those two escape?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I found out about Mewtwo's plans for the tournament so he could select a Pokemon Trainer to find out why this happened. And you ruined everything, so just enjoy your vacation and stay out of my way!"

"Listen, I won it fair and square. The real chosen person would never have to make his opponents lose on purpose just so he could be a hero!"

"This isn't about fame! This is about the fate of the Earth! When you fail, I'll pick up where you left off!" Then Stephan walked away from Ash and headed to Ofgan City. Ash looked at him with bitterness.

"I'll show him I am the chosen one." He thought to himself. Then he heard Misty calling him. He rushed over to her and Brock and then the three of them took the bus to Ofgan City.

Meanwhile, two figures were watching Ash from a far place. One of them was as big as a person, except its head was shaped a little like Mewtwo's and it had horns growing out of his head, and a long tail. The other one looked like a Dragon with wings. They were both black too.

"So, this is the one Mewtwo sent." The first sone said telepathically. "He looks like a weakling."

"What should we do with it?" The second said. And like the first one, it was telepathic.

"The same thing we did with Hokana." It said. Then it held up a small orange ball with a black bird in it. "And if any of the others get involved, we can capture them and use their energy."

Ash and his friends arrived at Ofgan City and looked at the town. Brock went to a spa so he could look at the girls while Misty went to the food courts. Ash looked at the old tower that was further from the city. He knew that had to be Soul Tower, and that his mission was the most important thing. He decided to go now while Misty and Brock were enjoying the sites, so he could keep his mission secret. With Pikachu on his shoulder, he walked toward the tower. A while later Stephan, who was on the same bus as Ash and the others were, saw Ash head toward the tower. He followed Ash to the tower so he could defeat the Pokemon.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to better next time.

The End.


	4. Battle In Soul Tower

Battle In Soul Tower

By Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash looked strait at the tower. It was tall and black with clouds surrounding it. He was scarred, but he knew what he had to do.

"Well Pikachu, this is it." Ash said as he walked inside.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he followed Ash. The small, yellow Pokemon was nervous about what may happen in there. Meanwhile, Misty had spotted Ash going to Soul Tower. She followed him there and saw him go inside.

"That's odd, I thought Ash would head to the vacation spots the second he got here, but why is he going to that creepy old tower." She thought. Then she sneaked in and hoped he wouldn't spot her. But Misty wasn't the only one who was watching Ash.

"That guy has no idea what he's up against." Stephen said to himself. Then he went into the tower too.

Ash continued his voyage into the tower. It started to get dark, so he released Cyndaquil to help him see. But he knew that he'd be up against Deamontar and Droc soon, so he hoped that he'd be ready. He had sent Heracross back earlier, so he hoped that his team would be strong enough. He walked up some stairs searching for something and then he noticed something. It was a black dragon as big as Dragonite. It had large wings and looked very nasty.

"Are you Deamontar?" Ash asked.

"Yes." He said. "But your luck has run out. You're life energy will be perfect for Droc." He tossed an orange sphere at Ash, but the sphere just bounced off him.

"It can't be, you must have Mewtwo's protection, I can't steal your energy." 

"Mewtwo's protection." Ash thought. "He must have given it to me when I was in that area." Pikachu used a Thunershock on Deamontar, but the attack didn't even phase him. Then Deamontar shot a sphere at Pikachu and then Pikachu disappeared.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. "What have you done to my Pikachu?!"

"It's my Pikachu now." Deamontar said as he released Pikachu. The electric mouse was fine. "It obeys me now, and if it doesn't." Deamontar squeezed the ball that he used to trap Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu wailed, it looked like it was in serious pain.

"Let him go! Cyndaquil Flamethrower." Cyndaquil spat out a lot of flames toward Deamontar. Then the dark dragon squeezed the sphere and then Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack on Cyndaquil. Then he tossed a sphere at Cyndaquil.

"I can't believe it." Ash thought. "He used my best friend against me." Then Stephen leaped in front of Ash.

"I knew you'd fail." He said. "I should have been the one chosen." Now Misty had overheard what he said and started wondering about what he meant by chosen.

"Ha, you're not under any protection." Deamontar said as he tossed a yellow sphere at Stephen. Then he started screaming as his body fell to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked.

"I just drained his energy. Don't worry, he's not dead yet. But when we capture two more people, Droc and I will be invincible."

"Not if I can help it!" Ash said. "Go Totodile." Ash said as he released his Totodile, but Pikachu was forced to Thundershock in and Deamontar through another sphere.

"This is bad." Ash thought. "I only have three Pokemon left. But then again, I might be able to beat him if they attack together." Then he released Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Noctowl. "Attack!" The three of them charged at Deamontar, then he squeezed a sphere and Cyndaquil released a Flamethrower on the grass Pokemon. Only Noctowl was still in the air.

"Noctowl, use Confusion on Deamontar, and try not to hurt the other Pokemon." Ash commanded. Noctowl used Confusion, but Deamontar was barely scratched. Then Deamontar made Totodile squirt a Water Gun at it, knocking it out. Then Deamontar through three spheres at Ash's remaining Pokemon.

"I can't believe Mewtwo chose you. You have to be the most pathetic person I've fought." Deamontar taunted. "But since you are Mewtwo's choice, time to get rid of you." Then an object that looked like electrical energy was sent to Ash. It hit him and he looked like he was stunned.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she ran toward him.

"Stay back!" Ash told her.

"Another victim." Deamontar said as he shot a yellow sphere at Misty. Then she too was drained of her energy and fell to the floor. All Ash could do was look in rage.

"Let her go, she hasn't done anything to you!" Ash snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her Pokemon safe." Deamontar said as he threw a sphere at Togepi.

"That's it!" Ash shouted as he started struggling. He couldn't get free, but his Pokedex fell out and landed on the ground.

"Now to get rid of you." Deamontar said, but then he felt a Thunder attack by Pikachu. "You dare defy me." Then he squeezed the sphere that gave Pikachu pain.

"Leave him alone. You are a disgrace to all Pokemon everywhere." Ash had never been this mad at anything before.

"Oh yes, I was going to get rid of you." He said. Then he moved his arms and then Ash disappeared.

To Be Continued.


	5. Ash's Return

The Legend of Soul Tower

Ash's Return

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

After the warp, Ash found himself right over a large pool of water. He fell right into it, just as some large waves were coming his way. The waves tossed him around, he tried to out swim them, but without a water Pokemon, it was no use.

_______________________________________________________

Back at Soul Tower, Deamontar picked up Ash's Pokedex. He checked it out and spotted something.

"So he has other Pokemon." Deamontar said. "I can't let him get those. I'd better create a warp with Droc." Then he informed Droc about it.

"Don't take him lightly Deamontar, Mewtwo's chosen one has to be tough." Droc said.

"But I beat him without even attacking." Deamontar said.

"He could have been preparing, but we must warp to where the rest of his Pokemon are and get them on our side."

"Ok."

_____________________________________________________

Professor Oak was outside keeping watch over the Pokemon at his lab, then he spotted Deamontar there.

"What are you?" The Professor asked.

"I'm here for some Pokemon, and your energy." Deamontar said as he threw a yellow sphere at the Professor, but nothing happened.

"You fool." Droc said telepathically. "We can only capture life force when the person is in Soul Tower."

"Very well." Deamontar said. Then he tossed some orange spheres at Kingler, Heracross, Muk, Snorlax, and all of Ash's Taurus. Then Deamontar took all of the other Pokemon at the Professor's lab.

"Hey, stop that!" Professor Oak demanded. "I don't know what you are, but I know Pokemon thieves when I see them." He charged at the Pokemon, but disappeared.

"What am I going to tell Ash and the others?" He thought.

_________________________________________________

Meanwhile on Charical Island, Charizard was testing its Flamethrower on some targets and then it spotted something in the water. It was Ash, floating on top of the water and he looked half dead. Charizard flew out and picked Ash out of the water. It stood over him and watched until Ash regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Ash said. "Charizard? Now I remember, Deamontar sent me here. And I have to stop him, I'd better find a phone so I can get some of my Pokemon from Professor Oak. And I'll need your help Charizard, if you want to help." Charizard nodded. Then Ash got to a phone and contacted Professor Oak.

"Professor." Ash said. "I need my Pokemon."

"I'm sorry Ash. But I've been robbed." Professor Oak said. "A black dragon Pokemon came and . . . "

Ash knew he had to stop Deamontar now.

"Come on Charizard. We need to pay some old friends a visit." Ash said.

________________________________________

"Got the Pokemon." Deamontar said. "As well as some other slaves."

"Good." Droc said. "And those two humans' energy will help us a lot."

"All we need is to lure one more person here and we'll have all the energy we'll need."

"And I think I've found just the person."

________________________________________

Brock was just girl watching, but what he didn't know that Droc had used his Mind Reader on him.

"So he likes girls huh, maybe a little illusion will help." Droc said. Then he created an illusional Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock saw them and then he followed the illusions, all the way to Soul Tower. Then Brock entered Soul Tower and then the girls disappeared.

"Ahh! Where'd they go!?" Brock said. And then Deamontar entered.

"Trapping you was so easy." Deamontar said. He got a sphere ready, but then he was interrupted by someone entering. He looked to the door and found Ash.

"So you're back." Deamontar said.

"Yes." Ash said. "And I brought a few friends with me." Then Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Primeape appeared right beside him.

"Where did these Pokemon come from?"

"Old friends that have returned to help."

"Well I'll crush them like I did your others." Deamontar said as he picked up some orange spheres. Then Squirtle used its Water Gun to knock the sphere's out of his hand. "Guess I'll have to fight." Then Deamontar fired its Dragon Rage at Ash and the Pokemon. Then Charizard countered with it's own Dragon Rage.

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun to help Charizard. Butterfree, use Stun Spore on Deamontar. Primeape, you steal the sphere's he's using to control the Pokemon." Ash commanded. "Then when Deamontar's weakening, use your Whirlwind Pidgeot." All the Pokemon nodded.

"Ash what's going on?" Brock asked.

"I'll explain later." Ash told him. The three Pokemon used their attacks on Deamontar and Primeape stole the sphere's and gave them to Ash.

"I guess this is the way to free the Pokemon." Ash said as he smashed all but one of the orange spheres on the ground. Then all of Ash's Pokemon that Deamontar captured were freed. Then Pidgeot used its whirlwind to blow the ghost dragon to the wall.

"Why don't we give Deamontar a little payback guys." Ash said, all of his Pokemon nodded. Then Pikachu blasted Deamontar with Thunderbolt, Bulbasaur and Chikorita used their Razor Leaf, Charizard and Cyndaquil blasted it with Flamethrower, Squirtle and Totodile shot their Water Gun, Pidgeot gave him another Whirlwind, Kingler delivered a Bubble attack, Noctowl used its Confusion, Muk threw its Sludge, and Taurus used Earthquake. Then when Deamontar was knocked down, Noctowl used Foresight, then Primeape hit it with a Karate Chop, Heracross used Mega Horn, and the other Taurus' charged at it. Then Snorlax finished it with its Hyper Beam. Deamontar's energy was drained and then he collapsed. Ash threw an orange sphere and it hit Deamontar.

"No!" The Pokemon shouted as he was sucked into the sphere. Then it flew toward a large pole and landed on top of it.

"That must be how the ghost Pokemon are captured here." Ash said. "It must have a different effect on other types." Then he looked at the spheres Deamontar used on Misty and Stephen. "Better save them, but where are they?"

"Ash, what is going on!?" Brock asked.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

"I should've known Deamontar would have failed. Why did I let him talk me into releasing him?" Droc said to himself. "But that boy will never compare to my power." Then Droc laughed as held a sphere that contained a black, ghost like bird.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo senses picked up something.

"It's time." He said. Then he flew off to Soul Tower.

A/N: Sorry I didn't include Lapras. I just couldn't see it coming along with them because there was no water in the area.

To Be Continued.


	6. Droc: Ultimate Pokemon

Droc: Ultimate Pokemon

Dr.M

Disclaimer: What I said in the past chapters.

Ash and Brock started searching Soul Tower for Misty and Stephen. Ash knew he had to make sure they're safe before he fought Droc. All of Ash's Pokemon followed him, they were ready to take on Droc. Ash found Misty and Stephen lying on the floor. He held up the yellow sphere's close to them and then the energy inside of the spheres flew back into their bodies. Then both of them awakened.

"Ash, what happened?" Misty asked.

"Are both of you ok?" Ash asked them.

"I am." Stephen said.

"And so am I." Misty said.

"Ok, now all of you, leave. My Pokemon and I have some business to take care of." Ash ordered.

"But Ash..." Misty begged.

"We'd better go, we've already caused enough trouble by entering the tower." Stephen said, then he turned to Ash. "Droc will be your hardest challenge yet, his strength exceeds Deamontar's, but you can do it, you are Mewtwo's chosen one." Then the three of them left Ash while all of his Pokemon followed him. And with the words Stephen gave him, he was ready for anything. Then Ash and his Pokemon entered the area where Droc was. The Pokemon was seven feet tall and looked like a human with Mewtwo's head, and some horns. In his hand was a sphere with a bird in it.

"That must be Hokana." Ash thought to himself.

"We finally meet." Droc said telepathically.

"Yes, and my Pokemon will defeat you!"

"Why should I be worried, you could barely beat Deamontar and he is a weakling compared to me."

"But my Pokemon and I can beat anything if we work together!"

"Like I'm scared." Then Droc fired his Night Shade at everyone, it was tough to dodge, but Ash and the Pokemon knew it had to be dangerous.

"Noctowl, hit him with Foresight and the rest attack after Noctowl!" Ash commanded. Then Noctowl hit Droc with Foresight, but the Pokemon just smiled. Then he blasted Noctowl with a Psybeam and knocked the Pokemon out.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted. He tried to call his Pokemon back, but Droc knocked all of his Pokeballs out of his hand. "Everybody attack!" Then all the Pokemon used their best attacks on Droc, then Droc countered with a Psychic attack. All of the Pokemon fell over.

"Now for you." Droc said. Then he hit Ash with a Shadow Ball. The attack knocked Ash over, but he was still ready to fight, and the Pokemon had a stronger desire to fight too.

"Pikachu, try to get on his back." Ash commanded. "He might not be able to reach you." Then Pikachu did what Ash said and used its Thunderbolt on Droc. Then Droc grew smaller and smaller until his arms could reach Pikachu and he threw the yellow Pokemon off of him.

"As you can see I know Minimize." Droc said. "I also know Growth." Then he returned to his normal size. "And I can increase myself to a greater size when I increase my power."

"Increase his power." Ash thought. "Maybe he's getting his power from Hokkana. If I can get to Hokana, I could be able to defeat Droc."

Then he signaled for his Pokemon to keep attacking. Pikachu used its Thunderbolt, Bulbasaur and Chikorita blasted Droc with Razor Leaf, Charizard and Cyndaquil used their Flamethrower, Squirtle and Totodile used their Water Gun, Noctowl used Confusion, Pidgeot used Gust, Buterfree used Stun Spore, Primeape used Thrash, Heracross used Horn Attack, and Snorlax, Kingler, and Taurus used Hyper Beam. The attacks held Droc off, and it looked like he was weakening, he used a Shadow Ball to blow the other Pokemon away, but the others were still ready to fight.

"Give it up Droc." Ash said. "All of these Pokemon are after you."

"You're just pathetic." Droc taunted. "I'll destroy all humans, and all the Pokemon that oppose me."

"Guys, we must free Hokana, then we'll be able to stop him. Charizard and I will try to get in close, the rest of you distract him."

"Pika." Pikachu said as all of the other Pokemon nodded. Then Ash jumped on Charizard's back and Charizard flew around Droc while the other Pokemon continued attacking him. Then when Charizard got close enough, Ash jumped off his Pokemon's back and then Charizard joined with the others in attacking. Ash got close and grabbed the sphere with Hokana inside. Then he raised his hand high and smashed it to the ground.

"No!" Droc shouted as a cloud of smoke appeared where the sphere was broken. And out of it came Hokana.

Meanwhile Mewtwo was flying on until he picked something up.

"Hokana is free." Mewtwo said. "I just hope I can make it to Soul Tower in time."

Back at Soul Tower, Ash and the Pokemon gazed at the ghostly bird.

"Thank you for freeing me." Hokana said to Ash, then he turned to Droc. "Prepare for imprisonment again."

"Never!" Droc said. "I will use the power I was able to get from Hokana to beat all of you." Then Droc released the power and then he used growth. At the rate Droc was going, he was already ten feet tall.

"I will use a Shadow Ball on him that will blow up the tower." Hokana said. "Run away and take all of your Pokemon."

"Got it." Ash said. "Pikachu, lead all the Pokemon out of here, I'll follow you." Pikachu nodded and then all the Pokemon ran out of the room and headed for the exit of the tower and Ash started to follow them.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me!" Droc, who was now twelve feet tall shouted. He used his hand to pin Ash to the ground as Hokana shot his Shadow Ball. Ash struggled to get free, but Droc's strength overpowered him. Then Mewtwo flew into Soul Tower.

"Now is the time Hokana." Mewtwo said.

"I agree." Hokana said, then the two of them shot a Psybeam at Ash as the Tower was about to blow. Outside the tower, Misty, Brock and Stephen waited for Ash to come out. Misty spotted the Pokemon as they ran toward the others.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked Pikachu. Pikachu looked behind and didn't see Ash anywhere. Then the tower exploded and only some rubble was left.

"Ash!!!" Misty cried out, tears started to form in her eyes at the thought that Ash didn't make it. Then something emerged from the rubble, it was Droc. He was fifteen feet tall and was ready for anything.

"Who is that?" Brock asked.

"Droc." Stephen said. Then he started thinking. "I should have known that kid would've failed. Mewtwo should have given his protection to me." Then something else rose from the rubble and hovered in the air.

To Be Continued.


	7. Mewkana

The Legend of Soul Tower

Final Chapter: Mewkana

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I created Hokana, Droc, Stephen, Soul Tower, and Mewkana, even though he's made from characters I don't own.

Misty, Brock, Stephen, and all of the Pokemon looked at the other figure. His body looked like Ash, and the guy's jeans looked like the ones Ash wears. And the figure wasn't wearing a shirt or a hat. He didn't have shoes or socks on his feet ether. He had two black wings growing out of his back, as well as a long purple tail.

"Is that Ash?" Misty asked.

"It's Mewkana." Stephen said.

"Who?" Brock asked.

"Mewkana." Stephen said. "Legends say that Hokana was to fuse with a human and another Pokemon. Mewtwo's protection must have allowed him to fuse with Ash. I knew about the fusing and I was hoping that it could be me because they say that the human Mewtwo and Hokana fused with would die. I didn't want someone who didn't know about this to suffer" Misty was shocked by that last part, she started hoping that Ash would be ok.

"This is it Droc, I'll make sure you never harm anyone again!" Mewkana said.

"What are you?" Droc asked his opponent.

"I am Mewkana. I am Mewtwo and Hokana fused inside the body of this young boy."

"I beat Hokana and that punk kid, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"The strength of Mewtwo and Hokana is stronger then your power Droc."

"We'll just see about that!" Droc said as he fired a Shadow Bal from his hands. Mewkana flew out of the way and fired a Psybeam. Droc shot a Psybeam too and the beams exploded when the collided. Then Droc used his Night Shade attack on Mewkana and Mewkana dodged it. Shortly after, Droc fired a Future Sight as Mewkana used a Psychic attack. Droc was hit by it, but he didn't suffer serious damage. Then Droc held out a green sphere.

"Too bad Hokana forgot about this." He said to himself. "Now I can replenish my power." Then he placed the sphere on this altar he used to absorb Hokana's power.

"Yes, I can feel the power." He said as he shot another Shadow Ball. Mewkana flew out of its way. Then he fired a Psybeam and Mewkana flew away from that too.

"I must attack him now!" Mewkana said as his eyes started to glow. Then he released a Psychic attack, but Droc countered it with a Shadow Ball. Mewkana screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Then Droc fired a Night Shade attack at the fallen hero. Meanwhile, Misty looked on from a distance. She heard the screams of Mewkana, but she saw them as Ash's.

"This is terrible." Misty thought to herself. "Ash is out there and I can't help him. That Droc guy is too strong. But he must have a weakness." Then Droc fired another Shadow Ball and Mewkana was too weak to dodge it. But the attack didn't do much damage compared to his previous attacks.

"My extra energy must be running out." Droc thought to himself. Then he walked over to the altar and got more energy from the sphere. He felt stronger and prepared to attack.

"That sphere looks a lot like the one Deamontar used to take my life energy away." Misty thought to herself. "Wait a minute, that sphere must be why he became stronger then Mewkana. If I can get that sphere away from him, Mewkana might be able to stop him." Then she ran out onto the battle field, ignoring all warnings.

"I can't believe I'm running into a danger area." She said to herself. "I'm starting to become like Ash, and I kinda like it." She ran toward the altar and then she spotted Charizard and Pikachu right beside her.

"So you two want to help me?" She asked, both Pokemon nodded. "We need to get to the altar and get that sphere." Both Pokemon nodded, knowing that they did it before. Charizard flew low and Misty climbed onto it's back, then Charizard flew Misty and Pikachu to the altar while Droc was busy with Mewkana.

"Just a little closer." Misty said. Then Charizard flew down to the altar and Misty grabbed the sphere. Droc sensed that something was wrong. "Now to get rid of it." Then Misty threw it to the wall and the sphere smashed to pieces.

"No!" Droc shouted.

"Ha, that'll take care of him." Misty said as she looked back. Droc raised his hand and fired a Night Shade at Charizard and the others. The blast made Misty fall off Charizard. She was laying face down on the ground. She was dazed, but not completely unconscious. Then Droc looked down at her.

"You'll be the first human to die!" He said as he grabbed her. "Now I will crush you like the puny creature you are."

Mewkana came around and looked at Droc with Misty. Then Ash got control over Mewtwo and Deamontar's brains inside the Mewkana body and his fighting spirit grew. He flew over to Droc and fired a Psybeam at the Pokemon's wrist. Then he picked up Misty and flew off with her. Misty regained consciousness and found herself in Mewkana's arms.

"Ash is that you?" She asked.

"Yes it is Mist." Mewkana said to her as he placed her down on a hill. "Stay here, I'll deal with Droc." Droc fired a Mega Punch, and Mewkana just stood there, unaffected.

"You forget that normal type attacks don't hurt ghost Pokemon." Mewkana said.

"What type are you?" Droc asked.

"I am Mewkana!" Mewkana's eyes began to glow and then a Foresight that scanned Droc appeared and then disappeared. Then Mewkana put his hands together and fired a Hyper Beam.

"Be careful Ash." Misty thought as Mewkana fired another Hyper Beam at Droc. Then he fired another, and Misty noticed that both Pokemon were getting tired. Mewkana fired one more Hyper Beam and that one nailed Droc and the evil Pokemon was stunned. Then Mewkana picked up a sphere and tossed it at Droc.

"No!" Droc said as he got sucked into it and then he disappeared.

"Our job is complete." Mewtwo said through Ash.

"Yes, now we must free the boy." Hokana said through Ash. Then two beams of light shot out of Ash and his tail and wings disappeared. Then he collapsed to the ground. Both Misty and Pikachu ran to Ash. Misty kneeled down toward Ash's head and checked him out.

"Ash please be all right." Misty said to herself. She couldn't hear any breathing, then she felt his wrist, no pulse. Pikachu gave Ash a Thundershock, but he didn't even flinch.

"No." Misty thought as tears streamed from her eyes. Then she buried her face in her hands and started crying. Pikachu saw her and was crying too. Both Mewtwo and Hokana looked on at them.

"That Pokemon is crying, and Pokemon tears can revive people." Mewtwo said telepathically to the other Pokemon.

"True, but the power of the tears only works once on a person." Hokana said telepathically. "But if you say this is a special human, I shall let him go back to say good-bye to his friends." Then Hokana used his powers to make a ghost of Ash appear.

"Huh, I thought I was dead." Ash said.

"You are." Hokana told him. "But I'm giving you ten minutes to say good-bye to your friends because you helped us stop Droc. But only ten minutes."

"Okay." Ash said as he appeared in front of Misty and Pikachu. Misty was surprised at Ash's appearance, she didn't know what to think at all. Pikachu didn't know what to think ether.

"Don't worry." Ash said as he wiped Misty's tears from her cheek. "It's me, Ash."

"Ash, are you a ghost?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I was allowed to come back to say good bye to all of you. But I only have ten minutes."

"Ash." Misty said as tears continued rolling down her cheeks. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. And thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping us defeat Droc."

"But I only got in the way."

"No, you stopped him from gaining more power. And protecting you was the reason I sacrificed myself." Then Hokana flew down to the Earth. "And it looks like my time is up. Misty, take care of Pikachu, and Pikachu, look after Misty." Tears rolled down Ash's face as he walked toward Hokana. Then Pikachu stepped in front of him. Charizard flew toward Ash and landed right in front of him too.

"Guys, I have to leave." Ash said as he tried to get past them. Then Pikachu turned to Hokana.

"Pika. Pika pika pika." Pikachu said. Though Ash did not know what Pikachu said, it surprised Mewkana.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Mewkana asked. Both Pikachu and Charizard nodded. Then all of Ash's other Pokemon walked over to where Ash was.

"I see." Hokana said. "Then it shall be granted." Then white beams flew out of all of the Pokemon and to Ash's dead body. Then the spirit that Hokana sent flew back to the body. After that, Ash opened his eyes and noticed that he was alive.

"I'm alive." Ash said. "But how?"

"The Pokemon agreed to give you some of their life force." Hokana said. "That resurrected you. You should be happy, Pokemon barely do that."

"Thanks guys." Ash said to all of his Pokemon. Misty noticed that too, so she smiled, ran up Ash and through her arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you alive." She said as she kissed him. Ash just smiled gleefully and hugged her. Mewtwo and Hokana looked at Ash's reunion.

"You are right." Hokana said. "That boy is a special human."

"Indeed." Mewtwo said. "And who knows when our paths will cross again." Then the two of them flew off into the sky.

The End.


End file.
